The Return Break-up and Final Get Together
by HardyxLover
Summary: Two Diva's finally return to the WWE after being out of action with injuries, one is also part of the TNA roster. Follow them on their return journies
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The camera showed two different sets of heels walking down the hallway and slowly moved up to show which two Divas were coming down the hall, once it got to their faces the crowd went wild at the fact it was Nikki and Candi.

"Are you glad to be back?" Candi asked glancing over at Nikki.

"Totally, I can't wait to see everyone, how about you?" Nikki asked glancing back over at Candi while still walking down the hall.

"Very glad, I can't wait to see the family again." Candi said giggling. Nikki chuckled as they kept walking down the hall.

"Cut!" The camera man yelled smiling before shooing them along. The girls glanced at each other and smirked at each other.

"To the boys." They said at the same time and bolted for the mens locker room. Candi got there first and waited for Nikki to get there. When Nikki finally got there Candi put her foot at the door and looked over at Nikki.

"Ready?" Candi asked smirking.

"Ready." Nikki said holding one hand out and using the other to cover her eyes. Candi grabbed her hand and covered her eyes with the other then kicked the door open and ran inside before the door closed.

"Everyone decent?" Candi called out still covering her eyes listening to the talking stop.

"Yeah everyone's decent." She heard called out, her and Nikki uncovered their eyes and looked around. Candi saw Evan Bourne and ran and jumped on him and hugged him tight, Nikki looked around till she saw John Cena and gave him the same treatment Candi gave Evan. John and Evan caught the girls and hugged them back.

"You know, you two are the only two divas crazy enough to come in here without knocking first." They heard from the bathroom doorway. Candi looked over and saw John Morrison standing there smirking in nothing but a towel then glanced at Nikki smirking.

"Cover your eyes." Candi said letting go of Evan. Nikki rolled her eyes then covered them and put her face into john's neck for added measure. John chuckled as he watched Candi bolt over to Morrison and jump on him making him drop his towel as he tried to catch her.

"Only reasons we do is because we're crazy and the only "Divas" not afraid to play with the big boys." Candi said leaning back to smirk at Morrison before getting down and turning to run back to Evan before she saw something Melina would kill her for seeing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The girls stayed and talked to the guys for a while longer before going to see the other Divas. When they got there and got into the room Candi was tackled to the ground. 

"What the..." She said looking down to see Natalya clinging to her. 

"Well, hello to you too Nattie." Candi said giggling and hugged her back while Nikki rolled her eyes before walking over to the other Divas. Nikki looked over too see Melina getting her clothes for the night ready. 

"Hey Mel, guess what Candi did." Nikki said smirking. Candi groaned and Melina raised an eyebrow looking between them. 

"She almost saw your man naked." Nikki said still smirking. Melina glanced over at Candi, whom was being held down by Nattie. 

"What happened was we barged into the mens locker room without knocking, like usual, and we had our hands over our eyes till we were told everyone was decent, we went and attacked Cena _**points at Nikki **_and Evan _**points at herself**_and we heard from the bathroom that we are the only Divas crazy enough to go in there without knocking and when we looked we saw JoMo was the one that said it and he was in nothing but a towel, I told Nikki to close her eyes then ran and jumped on him causing him to lose his towel, I told him that we were the only crazy ones and the only ones willing to play with the big boys then jumped off of him and quickly turned around and ran back to Evan before I could see anything." Candi said while trying to work in getting Nattie off of her. All the Divas started laughing but Candi felt Nattie shaking and her neck started getting wet. 

"Are you okay Nattie?" Candi asked softly into her ear while stroking her hair gently. Nattie shook her head and body started shaking more. 

"Let me get up and we'll go somewhere we can talk in private." Candi told her softly again. Nattie got up and helped Candi up, whom told everyone that they would be back then dragged Nattie to Taker's locker room where Candi knocked and waited for him to answer. When he answered Candi looked at him with a concerned face. 

"Daddy can we use your locker room for a little bit?" Candi asked him holding Nattie closer to her as she started shaking harder. Taker nodded then left the locker room to go find Kane. Candi walked Nattie to the couch and kneeled in front of her. 

"What's wrong Nattie?" Candi asked her softly while holding her hand. 

"After I got here tonight my Uncle Bret called, My dad was in an accident and died on impact." Nattie told her finally letting all her held in sobs out. Candi moved onto the couch beside and held her tightly letting her cry. 

"Do Vince, TJ, or Harry know?" Candi asked rubbing her back as Nattie shook her head no. 

"Do you want to go tell them then?" Candi asked while rubbing her back. Nattie looked up at her with tears running down her cheeks. 

"Will you go with me?" Nattie asked sniffling. 

"Of course I will, who do you want to tell first?" Candi asked wiping away her tears. 

"Lets tell Harry and TJ first. I don't know how I'm going to handle Vince." Nattie said standing up. 

"Okay then, and leave Vince to me." Candi told her getting up and hugging her. They walked out the door and told Taker thanks and said hi to Kane then headed to the mens locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They got to the men's locker room and Candi had Nattie wait outside and covered her eyes then kicked the door open and ran inside.

"Is everyone decent?" She called out.

"Yeah, Everyone's covered." She heard Cena call out and opened her eyes and looked around and saw TJ but not Harry.

"Wheres Harry?" She asked looking around still.

"He's taking a shower." Hennigan said glancing over at her. Candi groaned and walked over to the shower room and covered her eyes and walked in.

"Harry!" She yelled to be heard. Harry lifted his head from the shower and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He called back.

"Hurry your ass up, Nattie needs you." Candi called back then walked out of the bathroom and walked over to TJ and grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out to Nattie who hugged him as soon as she saw him. He glanced at Candi confused. She was about to respond when the door flew open and she walks tackled by Harry as he came rushing out. As soon as Nattie saw him she burst into tears and ran and hugged him tightly crying into his chest.

"Nat whats wrong?" Harry asked rubbing her back. Nattie just pointed at Candi since she was crying so hard.

"She got a call from Bret, Jim was in a car accident and was killed on impact." Candi said softly watching them. Harry and TJ looked at Candi shocked then tightly hugged Nattie. Candi slowly slid down the wall holding her stomach. After a while Nattie backed away from Harry and TJ and walked over to Candi who threw her arm over her shoulder and started walking to Vince's office. Once they got to his office Candi knocked and tapped her foot waiting.

"Come in." Vince yelled. Candi pulled Nattie inside and pushed her down into a chair then leaned on Vince's desk.

"Vinnie is Nattie in a match tonight?" Candi asked him while tilting her head.

"Yes, it's her vs Crawford. Why?" Vince asked glancing at Candi.

"You need to either cancel the match or change it to Nattie, me, and Nikki vs Victoria and two other divas." Candi said leaning closer to Vince. Vince gulped looking at her.

"I can't cancel it but I can make it the tag match. Now why do I need to do this?" Vince asked glancing between Candi and Natalya. Candi glanced back at Nattie who nodded her head then put it down. Candi turned to look back at Vince.

"Good. Nattie's dad died today. If you don't do a tribute for him and give her, Harry, and TJ all the time off they need after tonight, I'll come after you till you run away." Candi told him growling at the last part. Vince nodded and glanced at Nattie again.

"Natalya, I'm very sorry for your loss." Vince told her. She just nodded and got up and walked to Candi again who threw her arm back over Nattie's shoulders and walked her back to the diva's locker room


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Once they got to the locker room they went in and Candi was tackled to the ground once again and Candi groaned and looked down and saw Maria then heard Nattie giggling.

"Hi Maria." Candi said trying to wiggle free out from under Maria. Maria giggled and got up helping Candi up.

"Hi Candi." Maria giggled then bounced over to the other divas. Candi glanced around and found Nikki.

"Nikki get your gear and get it on, We're tagging with Nattie tonight, And Victoria go see Vince to find out who your partners are." Candi said glancing at Nikki then Victoria as she talked to them. Nikki raised an eyebrow but started getting ready and Victoria walked out to go see Vince and find out about tonight. Candi and Nattie went and got ready then they all headed out to the curtain to wait for their match. When they got there they were met by TJ and Harry then saw Victoria with Melina and Sarona who had the Uso twins with her. Soon Victoria went out then her partners came out. Next Nattie came out with Harry and TJ.

"And their opponents, first from Calgary, Alberta, Canada being accompanied by David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd, Natalya." Lilian Garcia announced. After Nattie got in the ring Nightmare started playing.

"And her partners, The team of Nikki and "The Fallen Angel" Candi." Lilian announced again then got out of the ring. Candi had them in their corner and looked at Nattie.

"If you feel like you're gonna cave tag in me or Nikki, Don't try to be a hero and do the match yourself." Candi looked in her eyes and Nattie nodded and walked towards Alicia whom was starting off for her team.

End of the match

Candi hit her finisher, which is a french kiss DDT, on Melina and pinned her for the three count.

"The winners are the team of Natalya, Nikki, and Candi." Lilian said into the mic then handed it to Candi whom was asking for one. Candi glanced at Nattie who nodded her head at her.

"Now for those here and watching at home this match was originally supposed to just be Natalya vs Alicia Fox, But I had it changed, and the reason for the sudden change is that Natalya got a call earlier for her uncle Bret, He had to inform her that her father died this morning. So I went with her to Vincent McMahon's office and had him change the match and have him do a tribute to Jim, And also give Natalya, David, and Tyson all the time off till all three of them are ready to come back." Candi handed the mic back to Lilian and turned around. Once she got fully turned she almost fell but Harry caught her while she wrapped her arms around Natalya who was crying into her chest. Candi got them all backstage when Natalya just fell to her knees causing Candi to go with her before Harry or TJ could grab them. Candi just rocked Nattie slowly whispering things softly to her. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see TJ pointing down the hallway, As soon as she saw what he did she turned Nattie around and pointed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When Nattie turned around she saw her uncle Bret and her eyes got wide before she got up and ran to him and hugged him tightly while crying into his shoulder. Candi saw a hand appear in front of her face and realized it was Harry's and took it so he could pull her up. When Candi fully got up she felt that something was off but ignored it and went to walk but her right knee locked and would of fallen if Harry hadn't of caught her.

"Fuck" Candi whimpered while grabbing at her right leg.

"What happened?" Harry asked her putting his arm around her waist to help keep her upright.

"My knee just locked." Candi told him while trying to stretch her leg out but just succeeded in hurting herself more and whimpered again. Harry looked at her concerned.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her holding onto her tighter.

"First get me somewhere I can sit." Candi told him pointing to the black box just past Bret and Nattie. Harry picked her up suddenly and she squeaked making Bret and Nattie watch them as Harry carried her over and gently placed her on the box.

"Okay now I need you and someone else." She started looking at Bret, TJ, and Nattie. TJ was the first to her side. "Okay, And Nattie don't kill me for this. TJ you need to hold my thigh to the box and don't let it move while Harry grabs my calf and pulls my leg out as far as he can." She told them taking a deep breath as they get in their positions. Harry looks at her and she nods her head at him and he starts pulling on her leg till all five of them hear a pop and Candi's whimper. As soon as her knee pops TJ and Harry let go of her leg and wait for her to say something. She takes another deep breath before looking at them again.

"Thanks guys. Now who wants to help me off the box?" She asked looking at them. Harry came over and picked her up and gently placed her back on the ground.

"Thanks Harry." Candi told him hugging him then turned around and saw that Nattie wanted to hug her. "Go ahead Nattie." Candi said while bracing herself.

"Are you sure?" Nattie asked looking cautious.

"Yeah, just don't tackle or jump on me yet." Candi said slightly moving in front of Harry in-case Nattie decided to try and tackle her again. Nattie looked at her then ran at her again but Harry steadied her when Nattie plowed into her. Candi groaned slightly but tightened her grip when she felt Natalya tense and go to pull away. Candi stood there holding Nattie for a while with Harry behind her then she saw Jay come around the corner.

"I'll be back guys." Candi told them letting go of Nattie and walked over to Jay.

"Hey hun." She said and went to go kiss him but he pushed her away. She looked at him confused.

"Why are you with them?" He asked glaring at the Harts. Candi looked up at him slightly pissed off.

"Because their my friends and Nattie just lost her dad." She told him sounding as pissed as she was.

"I don't care, you were supposed to be waiting for me at the curtain after my match." He told her slapping her across the face. She heard someone coming up behind her and she turned to see Harry coming towards her so she held her hand up to stop him then turned back to jay. She smirked and slapped him across the face twice as hard and he landed on his ass staring at Candi in shock. Candi just knelt in front of him.

"You are never going to lay your hands on me again because we are through." Candi told him standing up straight then kicks his head before turning and going back over to Nattie and tossed her arm around her neck and smiled.

"Well that was fun, lets move on shall we?" She said steering everyone away from Jay.


End file.
